witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Fistfighters in The Witcher
In , there are several quests that span the entire game. One of the most noteworthy is the Fistfight quest. At inns, taverns, and a cave in Chapter V, Geralt has an opportunity to challenge local pugilists, including the reigning champion, for gold or a chance at the "Title". You can fight most champions once only but everyone else is game for rematches. When betting against a fistfighter you can double or double-and-a-half the bet for maximum profit, but they will refuse to fight if you try to wager more than that. Since winning is easy (see Fistfighting made easy), without further ado, the fighters are (in plot order): Eskel * This is a fistfighting tutorial which also starts the quest; there is no Title to be won. * Eskel can be found in or near the Armory on Kaer Morhen's second floor after you have skinned the Frightener, but he will not have anything to say until you have given Triss her potion. * You might miss talking to Eskel if, after giving Triss her potion, you tell her there is no time to waste (goes directly to funeral), or you talk to her or Vesemir about starting Leo's funeral. * The quest can also be started in Chapter I. Fat Fred * Fat Fred hangs out at the Inn in the Outskirts. * He will start the Fistfight quest if you did not get it during the prologue. * He would be happy to rearrange your face for a 25 wager. * After winning, Geralt retains his wager and may choose one of the following prizes: ** Two bottles of Zerrikanian spirit, one Mutton leg, one Bread, one Cheese (Resale value: 19 ) ** A Gold diamond ring (Resale value: 120 ) ** 100 Other Fighters Fat Fred is accompanied by several fistfighters, many willing to "kick your arse and make money doing it!." Butter Bean * Butter Bean hangs out at The Hairy Bear in the Temple Quarter. * He is touchy about his weight. * After winning, Geralt retains his 75 wager and may choose one of the following prizes: ** Two bottles of Mandrake cordial (Resale value: 20 ) ** A Gold necklace (Resale value: 200 with the Peddler by Shani's house ) ** 150 Other Fighters Butter Bean is accompanied by several fistfighters. Geralt also has a fistfight in the prison dungeon to secure his freedom (regardless of the outcome); the prisoner looks remarkably like Fat Fred. Andrew Gablodda * Andrew Gablodda makes his living at the The New Narakort in the Trade Quarter. * He was a celebrity until an unfortunate knock-out. Now he wears a hood in public. ** He is clearly inspired by Polish boxer, Andrew Golota. * After winning, Geralt retains his 200 wager and may choose one of the following prizes: ** A Red meteorite ore and a Svarog rune. ** An Earth rune and a Svarog rune. ** 300 Other Fighters Andrew Gablodda is accompanied by several willing fistfighters. The bouncer at the House of the Queen of the Night will allow passage upstairs if beaten in a fistfight. Rozalind Pankiera's father, Hobbs, will allow access to his daughter's room (for Dandelion's lute) if defeated in a fistfight. Fistfighting is one way past the guards of the Fisstech lab in the sewers. The Rock * You will find the Rock at the Country Inn in Murky Waters. * He tells Geralt about the final Champion. * After winning, Geralt retains his 500 wager and may choose one of the following prizes: ** a Yellow meteorite ore ** a Moon rune ** 500 Other Fighters It is truly amazing that Julian and Dandelion can sleep at all given that boxing matches go on 24 hours a day, right next to their beds at the Country Inn in Murky Waters. Quite a few professional fistfighters use the back room to work out apparently. Zdenek, the Champion * Zdenek is the reigning world champion. He is undefeated — well no one has beaten him twice in a row. * He can be found inside the southernmost refugee cave in the swamp cemetery. * At least he has the decency to keep his fistfights to the privacy of his own chamber in the cave. * Geralt must beat Zdenek twice in a row. To do so, he must meditate or exit/re-enter the cave. * If Geralt defeats Zdenek, he gets his tooth and becomes the new reigning world fistfighting champion. The quest is then completed. * After Zdenek is defeated, Geralt may come back later at any time for a friendly rematch. This is for fun only - there is no additional reward for defeating him more than twice. cs:Pěstní souboj de:Faustkämpfer Champions fr:Pugilistes dans The Witcher it:Lottatori in The Witcher pl:Walka na pięści#Bokserki Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher Chapter I Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher Chapter IV Category:The Witcher Chapter V Category:The Witcher Prologue